Incondicional
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha gran arquitecto, su mundo giraba en torno a las mujeres y el sexo. Sakura Haruno su gran y fiel asistente, ninguno de ellos quiere confesar lo que siente el uno por el otro. Sin saber ambos harían la mejor construcción de su vida: El amor
1. Prologo

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no es mio repito **NO ES MIO** le pertenece ha **Shell Crai****g **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias de nuevo nena eres la mejor :))

* * *

><p>Sumary:<p>

**INCONDICIONAL**

Sasuke es una gran empresario y magnate de Uchiha's Constructions, arquitecto de alcance mundial en sus diseños y construcciones. Toda su vida era perfecta, siempre conseguía lo que quería, su mundo giraba en torno a las mujeres y el sexo, no ponía sentimientos en ningún tipo de relación, su vida sería un desastre sin su fiel y eficiente

asistente: Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>ises

**Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**


	2. Limpiando el desorden

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no es mio repito NO ES MIO le pertenece ha ****Shell Craig **** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias de nuevo nena eres la mejor :))**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

**Limpiando el desorden**

En una cama con sábanas de seda, después de una noche muy agitada para Sasuke, el maldito sonido del teléfono retumbaba en su cabeza, parecía que la bella dama que lo acompañaba en esa ancha estaba tan cansada, que ya no se inmutaba ante el sonido insistente de su celular. Una y otra y otra vez. Ya voy - dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Bueno? – contestó malhumorado

-¿Mal momento? – dijo la voz de su asistente del otro lado de la línea

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre llamarme a esta hora?

-Son las 10:30 de la mañana, jefecito. Y por si lo habías olvidado tienes junta a las 12:30 con los empresarios de Japón para las nuevas construcciones.

-Sakura, solo porque que te necesito, si no créeme que te hubiera despedido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-No lo creo Sasuke, tu vida sería un desastre de no ser por mí – la confianza que existía entre ellos era inmensa tanto que a veces los términos de asistente o ingeniero salían sobrando – estoy afuera de la puerta de tu casa ¿le molestaría abrirme, Ing. Uchiha? – Sasuke soltó un bufido. Él vivía en una zona residencial donde la seguridad era exhaustiva y por órdenes de Sasuke, Sakura entraba y salía las veces que necesitaba.

-Tienes la llave para entrar, no te hagas.

-¿No me voy a llevar una sorpresa?

-Solo que entres hasta a mi habitación, aunque no lo creo, tantas veces te lo he pedido y siempre he recibido una negativa – dijo con cierta carga de erotismo en su voz, sabiendo de antemano que eso no inmutaba a Sakura. Muchas veces había invitado a Sakura a cenar y después de una copas y una agradable charla, pasar una noche inolvidable, pero siempre recibía de Sakura un rotundo **NO**.

-De eso pides tu limosna – abrió la puerta y lo vio. Ahí parado con unos pants grises y ese cuerpo a atlético que volvía loca a cualquiera, ese pelo color azabache con destellos azulados y esos ojos negros como el carbón con los que seducía a la mayoría de sus conquistas-, sigo sin entender a que va tanto lujo -, Sasuke cruzó los ojos al oír el comentario de su asistente, su casa era algo excéntrico él mismo se encargo del diseño, los negocios iban bien así que le gustaba consentirse, al igual que al resto de sus colaboradores incluyendo a Sakura. Ella solo sonrió al ver la expresión de su jefe.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir que si, Sakura? – preguntó sacando a Sakura de su sueño.

-Ya sabe la respuesta, Ing. Uchiha. No estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi trabajo solo por aventurilla con usted.

-Por favor Sakura, sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera y en segunda no está en riesgo nada – Para ti sí, le dijo una vocecita a Sakura

-Vete a bañar por favor Sasuke.

-¿No me quieres acompañar? – dijo en un todo sugestivo

-Sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo, así que de una vez – dijo señalando su camino

Sasuke se fue a bañar mientras que Sakura miraba a su alrededor, parece que su lindo jefecito había tenido la noche muy agitada, la ropa de la susodicha andaba por toda la casa, con un rudo suspiro empezó a limpiar el desastre de su jefe. Llamo a la lavandería de la residencia para que llevarán por la ropa de la "novia en turno", cuando llegaron les dijo que era urgente y le prometieron que lo tendrían listo en 30 minutos. Le pidió del desayuno y a los 10 minutos lo subieron algo ligero, porque conociendo a Sasuke, después de cerrar el trato con los japoneses se iban ir a festejar.

Su teléfono personal empezó a sonar y contesto al segundo timbre.

-Sakura Haruno al teléfono.

-Sakura, soy Ayame – Sakura había conocido a Ayame la hermana de Sasuke el día de la boda de esta hace un par de años cuando Sasuke insistió en que lo acompañara. Se habían hecho grandes amigas.

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña? – solo su hermano y ella la llamaban de esa manera

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

-Aquí trabajando, pero bien.

-¿No me digas que le andas limpiando el desorden al promiscuo de mi hermano? Sakura se rió ante su comentario mientras veía a Sasuke bajar con la corbata en la mano, para que ella lo hiciera

-Alguien lo tiene que hacer – le dijo

-Sí pero que lo haga él, él hace el desorden y llegas tu le salvas el día – dijo con cierta ironía en su voz mientras Sasuke se colocaba en frente de ella y le daba la corbata

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos la próxima semana?, tú hermano la tiene libre y estoy segura que le quieres decir muchas cosas, por cierto te manda saludos – dijo mientras él hacía señales de que no.

-Eso no es cierto, pero te tomo la palabra nos vemos la semana que viene.

-Te marco para avisarte la fecha, la hora y el lugar ¿te parece?

-Claro.

-Cuídate, pequeña.

En eso colgó, la llamada de Ayame no era precisamente para hablar de su hermano si no para darle una noticia, pero ya que la semana que viene la tenían libre, le diría la noticia a ambos

Sakura dejo el teléfono en el desayunador mientras se acercaba a Sasuke para colocarle la corbata

-¿Para qué te quería mi hermana? – preguntó Sasuke

-Para hablar

-¿De qué?

-Es usted muy metiche, Ingeniero

-Se trata de mi hermana

-Y se trata de mi llamada, ahí se comprueba que los hombres son más chismosos que las mujeres – Sasuke rodo los ojos – de todas maneras te vas a enterar la próxima semana – dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke suspiraba – además nos desviamos del tema y empezamos hablar de otra cosa, lo que sea para lo que me haya llamado Ayame, ambos nos enteraremos la semana entrante. Te pedí el desayuno – dijo cambiando de tema, mientras que Sakura le palmeaba el pecho en señal de haber terminado. Sasuke volteo a ver el trabajo de Sakura, no podía negar que lo hacía muy bien, creo que por eso no dudo en contratarla, no eso quedo en segundo término cuando se la imagino desnuda bajo de él, gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo más en esa enorme cama que muchas ya habían conocido, pero la que él quería que conociera se negaba rotundamente.

-Gracias – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – tienes razón de no ser por ti mi vida sería un desastre ¿No vas a desayunar conmigo?

-No, ya desayune.

-Acompáñame.

-No tengo hambre.

-Por favor, solo siéntate y platicamos.

-Está bien.

Sakura se sentó mientras Sasuke desayunaba, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales cuando terminó y él se fue a cepillar los dientes y ponerse perfume en su recamara, bueno en una de tantas, donde aún descansaba la mujer en turno, Sasuke nunca utilizaba la recamara principal para sus encuentros, en eso tocaron el timbre y Sakura fue abrir, era la ropa que había mandado a lavar cuando llego al umbral de la puerta y vio a la mujer con la sábanas enrollada alrededor de su cintura, Sakura enarcó la ceja.

-Muy agitada la noche, ¿No es así, ingeniero?

-Muy bonito ¿No te parece?, - dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba el vestido

-No es de mi gusto, - contestó Sakura

-Vamos, no tienes porque ver esto

-Por favor Sasuke, soy yo las que la saca de aquí ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Creo que Katara… no, Tami… tampoco. No me acuerdo estaba tomado

-Dios mío Sasuke, tú te metes con cualquiera

-Karin… ¡Bingo!

-Tu carro está esperando afuera

-¿No vienes?, necesito tu ayuda en la junta

-Llegare a tiempo antes de la junta, pero primero voy a sacar a tu novia de aquí

-Hey, no es mi novia, no digas esa palabra en mi casa ni 5 kilómetros a mí alrededor – dijo en un tono de ofensa - ¿Cómo te vas a ir?

-Está bien. Hay un carro de la empresa esperándome abajo. Te deje unos papeles en tu escritorio, por favor ¡Chécalos!, yo llego en 20 minutos

-Entonces ahí te veo

Sasuke se dirigió a su carro, mientras que Sakura raspaba la garganta para que la mujer se levantara, era un semejante intento de pelirroja, cosa que no lograba. La mujer se levantó y le dio una mirada asesina Sakura que sostenía el vestido, si es que eso podría llevar ese nombre

-Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno, la famosa asistente de Sasuke – Sakura se limito a asentir con la cabeza – ¿Haces todo lo que él te pide? ¿Hasta mandar a lavar la ropa de sus novias? – por lo menos tenía claro solo eran cosas de días y si corrían con suerte de un par de semanas - ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Sasuke se encuentra en una junta – mientras Sakura aventaba el pedazo de tela en la cama – afuera la espera el chofer que la va a llevar a su casa y por lo que se refiere a lo otro, si el Ing. Uchiha me pide que saque a la basura de su casa,- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "basura" para que ella tuviera claro a qué se refería – yo con gusto lo hago, no se tarde por favor

Sakura salió sacó de su bolsa el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke para decirle que ya iba en camino, no se había subido al auto con un mensaje de contestación de parte de Sasuke

_Ok_ era lo que decía el mensaje, Sakura suspiro de manera frustrada. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que a Sakura no le gustaba que le contestaran de esa manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**¿Que les pareció? Esperare con ansias anticipadas sus RR. Sin nada mas que agregar me retiro.**


	3. Recriminación

**Disclamer: **El trama de la historia le pertenece ha **Shell Craig **y solo unos leves cambios amí. Los personajes le pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto, **solo el uso es sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas**.**

**N/A: M**uchísimas gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, la verdad no pensaba que iba a tener tal aceptación apenas con el primer capítulo. Espero que al igual este capítulo sea de su total y completo agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

**Recriminación**

Eran las 11:45 cuando Sakura arribo a la oficina y entró. Kim, la recepcionista de la compañía, la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sakura-san – dijo Kim con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kin, ¿Cómo están tus padres? – preguntó Sakura, ella siempre se había caracterizado de ser humana con las personas, característica que aprendió de Sasuke. Sasuke en los negocios era un ser temible, pero trataba a sus colaboradores como se debía, como humanos y no como maquinas, si necesitaban días se los otorgaba, si necesitaban prestamos se los daba. El asunto del dinero para Sasuke era un tema sin importancia.

-Bien – contestó Jane mientras Sakura se despedía para ir al elevador.

Piso 11, "_mi jefe sí que era extravagante"_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros, cuando llegó estaba Mari, una señora de 50 años secretaria de Sasuke. Él estaba empeñado en que Mari necesitaba descansar, pero Mari siempre le decía lo mismo: "_la única manera de que me saques de aquí Sasuke-chan, será cuando este muerta" ._Sasuke solo se acercaba y le besaba la frente, ese era uno de los momentos más raros que Sakura había tenido con Sasuke. Siempre decía que Mari era su novia, que no había nadie como ella y esta lo ponía en jaque cada vez que le preguntaba sobre la chica en turno.

-Hola mi niña – dijo Mari a ver a Sakura.

-¿Cómo esta señora hermosa? – se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien, pero no tanto como tú – dijo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba, muy pocas veces se vestía de esa manera, una falda negra que llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas con aberturas en los lados y un suéter sin mangas de cuello de tortuga color hueso y zapatillas de pico color negro y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Hay junta – comentó y Mari negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que alguien me va a robar a mi novio – Sakura solo sonrió mientras negaba ante el comentario de Mari.

-¿Esta adentro?

-Sí.

Sasuke se encontraba revisando los papeles, repasando una y otra vez las presentaciones, o eso era lo que intentaba. El ver a Sakura de la forma en la que había ido a su departamento, con esa mezcla de la falda y lo zapatos de pico le hacían resaltar sus bien torneadas piernas que lo volvían loco y ese suéter que hacia resaltar aquella parte que Sasuke siempre había soñado con tocar. Sasuke trato de salir de su ensueño concentrándose en la presentación que tenía en frente. Era un As cuando de negocios se hablaba, sabía cómo convencer a los posibles socios para que invirtieran, era muy astuto y tenía buena labia. Se lo había aprendido de su padre. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo vas? – preguntó Sakura.

-Sabes que tú puedes pasar sin tocar.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo.

-Bien, parece muy claro, esto va a ser pan comido.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Te encargaste del otro asunto? – enarco la ceja

-¿Sobre la mujer en tu departamento? Sí, no te preocupes, por lo menos no las dejas heridas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por lo menos esta sabía que era la de turno.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi modo de vida?

-¿En contra? Nada, créeme, pero te has preguntado ¿Cómo se sienten ellas?, te voy a ser sincera Sasuke-kun.

-Por favor, siempre eres honesta conmigo no quiero que eso cambie-

-Para mí, siento que solo las ves como objeto para saciar tu ansiedad – Sasuke frunció el ceño – perdón si te soy directa, pero hey, así las percibo yo, pero si a ellas no les importa ¿Por qué me ha de importar a mí? ¿Cierto?

-Estas en lo correcto – dijo Sasuke en tono molesto, Sakura era la única que lograba que Sasuke se alterara. Ni los negocios los ponían los pelos de punta como lo hacía ella.

Sakura nunca le había recriminado nada sobre su modo de vida ¿Por qué sacarlo a flote ahora?, pensó Sasuke, aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Nunca había tenido una relación seria desde que lo lastimaron siendo un adolescente. Desde ese momento se juro no volver a enamorarse, nunca más iba a poner el corazón en manos de una mujer que solamente lo iba a destrozar. Admiraba a Sakura, era una mujer capaz, decidida, sin límites y muy eficiente, no se dejaba vencer por nada, por eso la había contratado muy diferente a las mujeres con las que suele acostarse. Desde que la conoció se juró a si mismo nunca hacer algo que la hiciera perderla. Aunque tuviera que callar sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que se juró nunca más, volver a sentir.

-¿Listo? – preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba las carpetas para la junta. Él se limito a asentir con la cabeza – a por cierto se me olvidaba, sabes que no me gusta que me contestes los mensajes con un simple "_OK" _– dijo en tono sarcástico mientras Sasuke sonreía – parece que no te importa nada cuando solo usas esa pequeña y miserable palabra.

-Perdón Jefa, tratare de evitarlo aunque no te prometo nada – dijo mientras su sonrisa de hacia más grande - ¿Cómo me veo? – _Endemoniadamente irresistible _le dijo una vocecita a Sakura

-Bien, solo déjame acomodarte la corbata – ella se acercó para acomodárselo, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su jefe, mientras él solo observaba sus movimiento justos. Sakura ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, pero sus conquistas le recordaban el tipo de hombre que era él, no le gustaban los compromisos, mientras que ella buscaba algo para siempre y sabía que con Sasuke nunca lo iba a encontrar, por eso evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto pero desde hace tres meses.

La ansiedad y la locura se están apoderando de ella, diciéndole a su conciencia y a la cordura que mandara todo a la borda, que una noche de sexo desenfrenado no le caerían nada mal a nadie. – Muy bien – dijo Sakura – Ve hacer negocios.

Cuando iban saliendo Sasuke se topo con Mari y esta le deseo suerte. Sasuke se acerco le beso la mano y la frente y le dijo un gracias. Sasuke había visto a Mari como una segunda madre cuando sus padres murieron ese trágico accidente en auto hace poco más de 2 años un mes después de la boda de Hinata fue un momento en el que Mari y Sakura siempre estuvieron para ellos. Mari había logrado sanar o por lo menos mitigar el dolor dejado por Mikoto.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas 10 minutos antes de que empezara la reunión. Sakura dejó las carpetas en los lugares que se iban a ocupar, colocaba la presentación, probaba el control y cada detalle, para que todo quedara perfecto. Sasuke la observaba, no mostraba ninguna señal de duda de sus movimientos, era una mujer muy segura. Sakura le dio la señal que todo estaba listo y le dijo,

-¡Mucha Suerte, Ingeniero! – Sasuke solo sonrío de medio lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Y que les pareció, espero y me lo hagan saber con hermoso RR!**


End file.
